Lesson 516
Lesson 516 is the 516th chapter of the Gintama series. Summary In a battle during the Joui War, Gintoki and Takasugi were surrounded by countless Amantos. Takasugi commented on how that might be their end, saying that they would be good-for-nothing without bushido. He asked Gintoki to take care of Shouyou-sensei if he died, as a request from a good-for-nothing. Though, Gintoki replied with another request to Takasugi: "Stay alive." As they, in the flashback, started fighting against the Amantos, the two fought against each other fiercely in the present. Another flashback was shown. After going on a rampage in a cram school, a child Takasugi ran to a temple, where he was found by Katsura. Takasugi ranted on how the children at the school were there because of their parents' money and acquaintances. He claimed to be exicited to the future they led the country to, and that his rampage was just his "serious training." Katsura disapproved of his behaviours, saying that there were many poor people who could not read nor become samurais. Takasugi replied that, in a school only for talents, a prodigy like Katsura would be a fine samurai, but a samurai who died for their family or the country, and claimed that he had no interests in being such kinds of samurai. Then, a gang appeared and wanted to beat Takasugi up for defeating their brothers during the previous training and Katsura for being too poor to afford the tuition fee. Much to the latter's shock, Takasugi considered that this was just another "serious training," stating that there were no samurais there. Suddenly, Gintoki, who had been sleeping on a tree nearby, threw down a sword and interrupted the quarrel. Saying that samurais should not do anything halfway, he asked everyone to slack off and sleep with him. The gang were about to attack him when Shouyou-sensei knocked them out from behind with a single knock on the head. Although he complimented on Gintoki's words, he also gave the boy a knock on the head for slacking off, to a point of breaking the ground. While Katsura was amazed, Takasugi talked about a man who adopted a silver-haired boy and opened a private school, where he did not charge anything and teach poor students to write. He was, indeed, Shouyou-sensei and his school was called "Shouka Sonjuku." Characters Characters in order of appearance #Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) #Sakata Gintoki #Takasugi Shinsuke #Katsura Kotarou (flashback) Quotes * Takasugi Shinsuke: (To Sakata Gintoki) Gintoki, if I die, take care of sensei for me. That is something I can only ask of a good-for-nothing like me. * Takasugi Shinsuke: (To Katsura Kotarou) I'd expect nothing less from a prodigy that was specially allowed entrance to a school purely on talent. I'm sure you'll become a fine samurai there. One of those great samurai that die fighting for their family or their country or something. Sorry, but I'm not interested in being a dull samurai like that. * Takasugi Shinsuke: See that, Katsura? There aren't any samurai here. * Sakata Gintoki: Gyaa, gyaa, gyaa, gyaa. Geez, shut up. Is it mating season already, bastards? * Sakata Gintoki: Samurai should not be half-assed. When it's time to act, you act with all you've got. And when you are skipping school, you slack off with all you've got. Trivia * It was revealed in this Lesson that Katsura was an excellent student from a poor family. * Gintoki's line when interrupting the quarrel was the same with the one he said when he first met Shimura Shinpachi at present. Category:Chapters Category:Shogun Assassination Arc